


[John Ten] 清除计划1.0

by charl086



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, johnten
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charl086/pseuds/charl086
Summary: 有点科幻 是虚幻的大脑的产物 他们都只存在于想象中没有高级生化学知识基础 文内生化相关知识不严谨 当做是另外一个世界的语言就好发生了很多事情 也有很多事情正在发生





	[John Ten] 清除计划1.0

**Author's Note:**

> 有点科幻 是虚幻的大脑的产物 他们都只存在于想象中  
> 没有高级生化学知识基础 文内生化相关知识不严谨 当做是另外一个世界的语言就好  
> 发生了很多事情 也有很多事情正在发生

-  
徐英浩生病了。

他踉跄的在水池旁支起自己，镜子里看得见是没有血色的嘴唇，黄里发青的皮肤，有点充血的眼球。是模糊的。他眯起了眼睛，看到的是依旧不怎么清晰的色块。他不知道自己怎么了，好像上次去电影院回来就这个样子了。睡了一觉起来感觉到的就是泄力感。

这是怎么回事呢。躺在床上的他闭上眼睛想了想自己的所有经过。好像只有闭上了眼睛，看不见眩晕世界的黑色下，脑子是最清楚的了。

昨天去了家对面的诊所，各项体征都还挺正常，是感冒应该有的症状，看着体温升高给了点退烧药开了病假单就让他回去了。

只有自己是这样吗？是着凉了吗？不是啊。那那天一起去看电影的人有事吗？不会被谁传染了吧，有可能是中本那个家伙，当时还在我隔壁打喷嚏好大一声。

徐英浩打开一个一个社交软件浏览了过去，邮箱中教授回复了收到并让他好好休息，学生会今天是一个例会，自己请了假，是副会长金道英主持的会议。议程在例会开始前被发到了群里，徐英浩打开了pdf，是关于学校开放日的讨论。

刚准备放下手机好好休息一下，手机屏幕亮了，是金道英。

“昀昀呢，为什么没来开会？主舞台的社团表演一直是重头环节哦，文艺部长？”

“昀昀今天早上起床就不舒服，可能被我传染了，现在在床上天昏地暗，让锟代一下”

是中本悠太回复的。

“哎哟喂你也是昀昀也是徐英浩也是，我们这是流感季到了吗，你们一个一个注意啊。最后定案你们没出现你们一个一个就死定了啊”

是金道英。

原来是中本悠太那个家伙。徐英浩心里想到，真要这么说的话，他的喷嚏还真的得劲。

一觉起来是黄昏快结束的时候，每一寸外头的光都在一点点的被黑暗所吞噬。人病了，醒来的第一个动作，先是摸摸自己的额头，看看自己啥温度。徐英浩手背往额头上一抚，得，还是烫的。晃晃悠悠的走出房门。厨房的灯是开着的，他的室友在煮粥。

“醒了？”

他的室友转过身来面向他，把倒完蛋液的碗放进水池里。

“蛋花搅开就好了，你去垫子上坐着吧。”

徐英浩挪到垫子上，把头搭在前面的矮桌上，侧着头看向厨房。

他的室友叫Ten，来自泰国。他的全名很长，一开始通过邮箱联系的时候他记得自己盯着这个名字愣是没反应过来是哪里人。后来知道了他还有一个中文名，叫李永钦。当时拖着行李箱站在门外摁门铃时，一边扫着堵着门口的鞋，一边笑着说不好意思自己也是刚到来不及收拾一边开门的人，在那一年后的圣诞节成为了自己的男朋友，现在正在蒸气的后面，端着一碗粥向自己走过来。

“我记得你今天的课到晚八，怎么那么早就回来了？”徐英浩一边喝粥一边问坐在自己对面的Ten。

“因为家里的大块头突然间比自己还弱，让人忍不住想要回来照顾他啊。”李永钦瞟了一眼对面还是病恹恹的徐英浩。

“好啦其实也是刚好老师家里孩子也病了，所以课被cancel了呢。”

“现在流感真的好厉害呢，可能是换季吧。”

“说什么换季呢，从冬季转到寒季吗”

徐英浩轻笑。他的男孩总是会无意识的说出一些引他发笑的东西。徐英浩不知道的是这种程度的笑话也就只有他笑的出来。

吃完饭后的两个人同往常不同，坐在了沙发的两头看电视。以前他们两个会窝在一起，在一个毛毯下面依偎着。偶尔徐英浩的大腿会被大笑的李永钦拍的通红。现在徐永浩一个人撑着头趴在沙发的那一头，拿脚对着李永钦。李永钦抱着一个人盖明显是太大了毯子想蹬给徐英浩，两只腿不停地在蹬来蹬去。

徐英浩盯着电视机屏幕，屏幕里的一对男女隔着玻璃，用呵气写字的方式交流着，这一段没有对话没有音乐的画面，有的只有溢出屏幕外的情绪。

荧幕里正在悲伤的时候自己旁边的沙发在动来动去，徐英浩没有生气，只是觉得旁边的李永钦可爱的很。抬着腿顶住了那边乱蹬的腿，勾了一下腿，毯子便盖到了自己小腿上。自己的脚趾本来就烫，越发的显得那边脚趾发凉。

“我不过去帮你拉了，你把毯子往上拉点，憋汗”李永钦在毛毯下踢踢徐英浩的脚。

徐英浩把毯子拉到了自己腹部，他的男孩也用把自己的凉凉的脚塞到了他的脚中间。

“拿病号取暖，不道德哦。”

换来的是男孩耍赖皮的嘻嘻笑容。

关了电视，两个人在厨房前面道了晚安，便一个去了书房，一个去了卧室。自从生病，徐英浩便在书房里的住下了，说是书房，其实也就是两个人还没滚到一张床上时自己睡的那间房。为了不让自己把感冒传染给李永钦。

关掉了灯，房间里落下的是城市的夜晚特有的颜色。那种说不清楚的，原处很多的霓虹灯光和下面的路灯灯光，对面楼透过窗帘透进来的灯光。他拿起了手机，是白色的光。点开那个黑猫头像，发晚安过去。

21世纪的人类，明明已经在现实社会道过晚安，但在没办法相拥而眠的夜晚，还是得依靠现代科技来满足自己开始睡觉的仪式感。

打完字的徐英浩便把手机连上充电器放在了床头。他将被子裹紧自己，背对手机躺好，准备开始睡眠。过了一会儿他床头的手机震了一下。他听见了，没有回头，他知道是他的宝贝回他的晚安。

-

世界好像突然变得不太一样，是徐英浩遵循医嘱吃药三天也不见体温下来的时候，尽管那个时候他还没有感觉有什么着着实实的不对劲。那一天他刚睁开眼睛，摸完自己仍旧发烫的额头，拿下床头的手机。

锁屏界面上显示的是自己睡着后午夜发来的推送：B市一儿童于普通病房内死亡，死亡原因暂时不明。为什么一位孩子的离去会有如此高的力度以至于被推送。带着怀疑的态度点开那条推送，下面的评论是同间医院的亲历者带着感叹号的描述。

“火警一响我们就跑出大楼了，五楼儿童病房的窗户在往外头冒烟！”

“别提了我儿子流感就在对面病房吊着水呢，对面一开始有动静我就冲出去看了，那小孩直接就烧起来了。”

“我是斜对面的，我看到起火就拿了走廊灭火器冲过去了，那个火根本就扑不灭”

“扑不灭？小孩没有动静吗？”

评论被刷的老高，是旁观者对于时间的描述，是对年幼生命逝去的惋惜，还有更多的是来自手机对面这些简介旁观者的疑问。

这是什么？

人自燃本身就罕见，至今为止也没有一个最科学的定论在解释这个现象。发生在孩童身上，更加不自然。徐英浩专业不是生化相关，是个倒腾音乐的见习音乐家，想不明白，也干脆不想。

单一事件的热度，会在几天到一个星期的时间内，淡出人们的视线，也许自己几天后就不记得这件事了吧。

李永钦有课，家里一个人也没有，可以听得见自己拖鞋在地上摩擦的沙沙声。今天有点阴，客厅灰蒙蒙的，他开了灯。他给自己倒了杯水，还是温的，估计是李永钦上课前煮好的。装早餐的碟子裹了一层保鲜膜，是吐司。洗碗碟子抖好水放回架子上的时候，他看到了洗干净晾在架子上好久了的手压壶。

没生病前每天早上自己会起床，磨咖啡豆，然后在磨豆机轰轰的声音里可以看见打着哈欠出来开冰箱门的李永钦。他开着冰箱站在前面，想着吃啥的样子，在徐英浩眼里，有点可爱。在李永钦把吐司放进吐司机里的时候，他把咖啡豆倒进壶里，用热水冲开，接着再压下壶。两个人会在小桌前面做好，用早餐开始一天。

徐英浩真想自己能快点好起来，然后回到自己平凡又满足的日子。

-

生病的一个星期，徐英浩的病假快到头了。医生开的假原本是三天，后来复诊不见好转又加到了一个星期，转眼也要到期了。其实头晕的症状已经感觉得不强烈了。虽然也不知道是不是自己已经习惯了那种若有若无的眩晕感。徐英浩想着要不还是去学校吧，发烧而已，之前是晕得动不了，现在至少可以正常活动了。

晚饭前下课的时间，门口传来了脚步声，是李永钦回来了。徐英浩从沙发上起来去开门。他想现在李永钦一定在门口掏着钥匙。李永钦自从那一次早回后，每一次那一节晚八的课给徐英浩的感觉就是一直在取消的状态，当然他也没问什么。他能早回来，当然他最开心。

开门看到李永钦背后带着口罩的金道英的时候，第一反应是很无语，第二反应是死定了。徐英浩最后还是没能在定案前有能力去学校，金道英副会长在学校杀到了他家。

“不至于吧，和你保持距离就好了，来杀我何必要带着口罩。”

“徐英浩你好意思说，我一个人又要干你的活跑上和学校领导沟通，还要干中本悠太的活跑外和赞助沟通，还要干云云的活和各个有演出意向的社团沟通，一个金道英分成三个金道英都不够用。”

“我这不是都已经用邮件联系好了，你去就是打个照面然后等他们给我们文件盖个章吗。”

金道英半个脸都在口罩下面，看不清他的表情。但是看着他的眼神能明显看出放松。

“好啦，我就是来看看你状况怎么样，毕竟会长一直不出现在学校始终不行不是吗。”

原本打开门一脸杀人样的金道英看到徐英浩那个样，其实心里已经不气了。但是还是要和这个好久没见的朋友斗斗嘴。金道英眼里写徐英浩，其实并没有说消瘦，也没有说什么其他的。但是能看的出来皮肤因为体温的高而有点超脱正常肤色的红。

“还烧着呢？”金道英拉了张椅子做到了沙发对面。“郑在玹也发烧了几天了。”

“在玹也发烧了？”徐英浩问到。

“对啊。先是悠太，然后是你，然后是昀昀，然后是在玹。我身边一圈的人都流感了，我能不给自己防着点吗。”金道英清亮的声音在口罩后面，闷闷的。“你假要没了吧。”

“对的，上次去延期的时候又开了一次复诊，明天的复诊。”

“那你还请假吗。你这温度中规中矩在医学上符合发热。”

“不了。生活还要继续不是吗。”徐英浩望了一眼把衣服丢到洗衣机里的李永钦。

“我觉得我可以相信一下我的免疫系统。”

-

徐英浩意识到了他不应该相信自己的免疫系统，是在他看着眼前studio的门框开始以旋转的方式扭曲起来的时候，接着意识便被黑色吞噬。“Damn”是他最后说给自己听的话。

再起来的时候自己在病床上，他不确定这里是不是医院，是因为他的房间不像住院病房，也不像急诊室的病房。

“他醒了。”

“这还真是一个好迹象。”

徐英浩听见声音从什么东西的外面传了过来，接着就是脚步声，接着就是在自己面前站着的看不见面孔的人。应该是医生吧，但是为什么穿的衣服，是这个样子的呢？像，像防护服。等等，防护服？好亮，那个人在和自己张嘴说话，他的嘴巴一张一合的，然后停下了。

“徐先生，请问你现在的感觉如何？”

他是在问我问题吗？那我要回答什么？

“对不起，我......刚刚有点晕，我怎么了？我...在哪里？”

“徐先生你因为体温过高晕倒了，现在正在被隔离治疗。”

隔离？徐英浩的意识被拉回来了。仿佛是一瞬间的，眼睛对上焦了。他看清楚了面罩里面的人脸，是一个在面罩里也带上了口罩，只露出了两个眼睛的人脸。他也看清楚了他后面的，白色和蓝色的，是代表着干净和医生的白，和医院无菌布的蓝。

“徐先生，我们需要和你确认一些问题。”离病床最近的人向徐英浩问到。

“对不起，在我回答之前，我觉得我需要先确认一些事情。”他彻底的精神了过来，医生也明显感觉到了。医生明白，一个睁眼之间认知的世界突然发生改变，是会产生无数疑问的。几天前的他，也是这个样子。

“您说，徐先生。”

“请问一下我晕倒了多久？是谁送我过来的？有人来找过我吗？到底...发生了什么？”

其实徐英浩想要知道的问题，远远比上面三个多得多，但是出于时间，他只问出了他当下最想知道的事情。毕竟在一片黑暗之下，他确实什么都不知道。真正失去意识的时候是不会做梦的，就是黑色。那种，好像做了一个很长很长的梦的说法，并不存在。

“你昏倒两天了，送你来的是你的同学，钱锟，他能说出你的姓名电话住址，帮你办理了手续，但是紧急联系人留的联系方式是李永钦先生。他随后便通知了李先生，钱先生作为你的直接接触者，李永钦先生作为你的密切接触者，在隔壁的接触者隔离室里进行隔离观察，明天他们的血样体温再没有问题，就可以出院了，但是...”

医生欲言又止，徐英浩迫切的问。“但是什么。”

“他们需要非常小心。”

“为什么，因为流感吗？”

“你觉得我现在穿成这样站在这里和你说话，还是流感那么简单吗？”

徐英浩语塞。

是的，自己久久下不去的温度，还有一个接着一个感冒发烧的人。还有。等等，那个显示的是房间的温度？他没看错吧，负数。看了看自己露在外面的胳膊，摸了摸金属床沿。是冰的。感觉不到空气温度不代表碰到实物的时候还感受不到。为什么？

“徐先生，你冷吗？”医生观察着徐英浩的一系列小动作，问到。

“我不太冷。”徐英浩不太相信的又摸了一把床沿，冰的。再摸了摸自己，烫的。抬起头再次看向那个看不见表情的人。“为什么呢医生？”

“我们在用我们的能力，做最大限度的物理降温。”说着他指了指玻璃那头的隔壁床位。上面也坐着一个人，但是他身下的床沿旁边，有一圈从黑色到棕色到黄褐色散开的，燃烧留下的痕迹。“他，上一床的人，前几天还是烧起来了。”

烧起来？徐英浩心里一惊。

“还有那边的那个黑色痕迹看到了吧，他也烧起来了。”

“等等，”徐英浩打断了医生，“您说的烧是发烧还...”

话还没说完，医生便回答了他，“是燃烧。”医生看到了他眼里难以置信的表情，解释到，“因为你才刚醒，提醒你一下，免得隔壁烧了起来，吓到你。”

医生的话语过于直白，一字不差好消化的被徐英浩吸收进了脑子里。

“所以医生，我现在感染了一个会让我体温升高到有可能自燃的病，是这么个意思吗？”

“是的。”

“那，有机会痊愈吗？”

医生沉默了。

“第一起病例没有得到重视和关注，等到大家都发现了不对劲也就是你前几天晕倒的时候，那个时候扎堆的高温病人被送进急诊，一开始都当超高热处理，谁知道一个患者直接在大厅里烧了起来。也是那个时候，才开始收集样本和第一个疑似进行对比，然后病毒现在还在分离提取阶段。”

“也就是我们现在甚至不知道是什么东西，是这个意思吗。”

“是的吧。”

-

在厚厚玻璃隔离的房间里，徐英浩并不睡得很好。这里的灯光没有色彩，就是白色，到了时间便会变暗，然后关掉，到了时间，再亮起。在拙劣的模仿着大自然的日起日落。徐英浩把这个灯的周期和时间对比了一下，想着下次可以给医生提个建议，每次开灯的速度可以慢点，这样模拟天亮更符合现实。但是最大的惊喜，是他在醒来后看到的，在玻璃那头的人。

是李永钦，他带着口罩站在玻璃那头，看到自己的动静，眼神对上的那一刻，眼睛就弯了起来。徐英浩看不见，但是他知道，他在笑。

李永钦朝他挥了挥手，他边蹬着拖鞋走到了玻璃前面。

李永钦好久没见到我了吧，徐英浩这么想着，便把手贴到玻璃上。李永钦见状，也把他的手放在了玻璃的那头。他的手很小，要不是玻璃的折射，的重影，他是看不见他的手的。

好像那一块他们接触的玻璃，变得温暖了起来。

“你还好吗？”徐英浩用夸张的嘴型表示着自己想说的话。他昨天就发现了，这个玻璃已经厚实到隔音了。从自己除了医生进出外听不见一点噪声就知道，假设即便此时此刻在外面是练声的辰乐学弟，他也听不见一点声音。

李永钦的眼睛还是弯弯的，重重的点了点头，用夸张的动作，来回应玻璃里面的人的夸张的嘴型。

不方便摘口罩，李永钦便掏出了自己的ipad。划开软件新建了空白画布，快速的写下一行字，又在周围画了一圈东西。举起来给徐英浩看。

“I miss you.”周围画上的是自己委屈巴巴的小表情。

这就是徐英浩喜欢的李永钦，在自己面前，是喜欢依赖他的柔软的小可爱。但是在需要独当一面的时候，身体便长出了刺，有力量。他知道学校里的李永钦是什么样子的。隔壁设计学院大四便拿到知名事务所邀请的尖子生。他看过那个站在自己作品面前自信当着一众大佬面发言的李永钦，是和在家里的柔软完全不同的模样。

“I know.”徐英浩看向他。

温度很低，仿佛把时间都给定住了。两个人就这样望着对方。在这种特殊的无法通过声音顺利交换信息的时刻，眼神和眼神交汇间传递的信息突然地大于了一切。不知道看了多久，就当做是在对视的时候说完了内心所有的思念和无奈。李永钦低下头写字。

“我要走了哦，医生说现在最好的保护我的方式是在家待着。”

徐英浩突然意识到了这点，意识到了现在的处境有多危险，赶人似的挥着手，他也确实是在赶人。

“走走走！”徐英浩一个词一个词的做着嘴型，手里还不停的挥着。

“我把你的手机交给护士站了哦，现在估计在消毒，免得粘上了不知道什么其他乱七八糟的东西，然后晚点你就可以拿到啦。”李永钦又举起了ipad。

徐英浩看着对面的人确认完自己看完了的眼神，又低下头去写了更多的东西。

“Take care my Jonny！我在家等你回来！”

家里有爱的人等自己，人就会充满了希望。

“等我。”

他看着李永钦等到自己回应，挥了手做了个loveyou的口型，就转过身子一溜烟的冲出了面前的走廊。这小崽子跑的还真是快，让你快走走走还真的就走走走。但是这样也挺好，磨磨蹭蹭只会酝酿出不舍。

傍晚时分，手机被送了进来。锁屏界面上是密密麻麻的推送方框，和发来的讯息交叉着。看样子这个世界真的不一样了。自己也许是幸运的，是最早一批到达医院并且接受检查，确诊，再接受控制的人。那么剩下那些体温高升的人呢？提供低温又封闭的场所，是有限的。很多民用冷库对外开放了，但是缺乏单人隔离的区域，有的只是交叉感染后。

冰冷的燃烧。

和以往的生病不同，来信不多是“怎么样啊？”的问候，这次的只有叮嘱和鼓励。

毕竟现在全世界都知道发生了什么。

点开消息一点一点的看过去，徐英浩知道了自己是那一圈人中唯一一个被不知名病毒感染的。中本悠太情况严重到在单独检测室里测了好久，其实是因为等结果要很久，才被放出来勒令回家自行隔离。他的温度不高，而且并没有检测出病毒，估计就是流感太严重了。云云在玹这两位的症状和徐英浩中本悠太比起来是在轻了太多，体温也一直在降低，尽管因为发烧温度降得太慢被送去疑似进行检测，幸好最后也没有检测出有。

手机在手里震动了一下。李永钦给他发来了自己今天看的电视剧，是他们上次一起看的那个的更新。

“更新啦！手机下载一个软件自己拿手机看吧！我们毕竟买了会员的！”

“知道啦!”

“我告诉你听哦”李永钦发来这一句话，徐英浩知道，他要准备剧透了，手指疯狂在屏幕上敲打。

“别说！！我立刻去看！！”

回复的是一个笑到摊的哈哈哈哈的表情。他知道他又被逗了。

徐英浩在病床上举着手机想，当代的科技真美好，它能让人类感觉不到距离，仿佛两个人没有分开过。

-

李永钦回到家后，开了灯。好黑好冷清。没办法，归根结底，他知道他是造成这个结果的开始。把暖气开了，为了热得快，把温度升高了几度。他摘下了口罩，也没有想着去消毒一下家里。毕竟那些徐英浩接触过的地方都有可能留下病毒。李永钦才不关心这些有的没的。

他十分清楚，至始至终都非常清楚，到底发生了什么。他是永远不可能被感染的。

徐英浩不在家，他也没有必要煮晚饭了，他并不需要那种的供给。掏出手机，放在茶几上。一个三面环绕的框便被投影了出来。最中间的屏幕显示的是一张地图，其中李永钦所处的地域已经变成了深红色，然后颜色区域在以环装扩散的形式变淡。其中个别大洋以外的国家也有出现几处红色。李永钦知道，以这个病毒的威力，估计明天自己再打开这个界面的时候，至少整个世界都会变成淡粉色。

旁边的对话框是数字，是清除的人数，五位数了呢。想到今天瞥手机看到新闻推送说的几千人，李永钦呵了一下。人类，永远都是这样。自从掌握了地球上的最先进技术，就以为自己有了和一切对抗的能，你对于未知一无所知。在上面的人和媒体看不见的地方，是突然就变成了灰的人，数量那里有几千人那么少。

他知道以人类的科研技术发展速度，估计明天就能分离出病毒然后出分析结果，然后说是一个会影响到体温调节中枢的病毒，导致人体无法散热，人体温越来越高，最终导致燃烧。

他们不知道的是，其实是在体温升高的时间里，病毒会去筛查这个人人类的基因，如果链条内设定符合清除计划设定的基因范围，又刚好被病毒锁定了，他就会有后续其他症状。被病毒锁定也是有概率的，这也是为什么有人会高烧一个多星期，然后又渐渐的退烧。

李永钦来自另外一个更高等的文明，因为熟悉人类文明历史文化，被派下来做这个潜入的人口控制行动，其实说白了他的行为最不容易被人类洞察出不同。他们的文明已经计算了这个蓝色星球的走向。虽然百万年后终究都会消失的，但是放任人口增长和资源利用，兴许撑不到百万年后。百年也许有，万年都到不了吧。

经过了一年的摸查，他发现了人类社会的人口流动速度大范围广，然后他们使用了病毒，无声无息的将第一颗种子送到了第一个人身上，然后再让他一传二，二传多的速度散播下去。现代文明交通发达，潜伏期也长，等到病毒做完他的筛查工作，就是等时间触发他的时候了。他的文明秉承着只是为了控制数量，而不是毁灭人类文明，将触发时间定在了冬天，藏匿于冬季流感之间，让病毒缓慢的爆发。

李永钦将今天的数据传送回文明，打开了电视。是那部电视剧。自己在自己文明的时候就对地球的平面电视剧非常的感兴趣，毕竟在他们文明哪里有什么2d的电视剧了，只要带上头盔就是浸入式全息体验。但是地球的人类还能被这种纯是画面感的东西感动，一开始是觉得很神奇，等到自己被感动到抹眼泪的时候，只能感叹那种透过画面传递出来的感情的感染力之大。

他想徐英浩了，因为想他了，所以想去倒腾点东西吃。他们文明不需要食物，他们所需的能量全都浓缩在了一个口香糖大小的方块里，一天吃一块就好了。他之前就知道很多人类的食物，但是真真正正来到地球吃到之后，才知道酸甜苦辣咸是什么东西。

Ten是自己的本名，因为自己是首领孕育出的第十个生命，是按照人类的样子孕育出来的生命体，各种生命系统都有着人类该有的样子，也学着人类的语言命名了Ten。他是被基因改造程序制造出来的生命体，有着聪慧头脑和灵活有力的身体，就是首领当时取的基因不止咋的身高参数没设置好，李永钦的身高停止在了170刚出头几厘米的位置。虽然看研究资料知道有很多比自己高的地球人，但是打开房门看到徐英浩的时候，他感受到了最直观的差距。

“180以上的地球人，是高的，我要仰头。”

喜欢上徐英浩是这次来地球的任务中最没有考虑到的意外。徐英浩被传染，是他更大的意外。他一直觉得自己做的事情，是在帮助这个地球，这个社会，解决一个关乎未来几千年乃至万年发展的问题。没想到自己的情感会让自己对自己的认知产生困扰。

当徐英浩和他说他发烧的时候，是他开始触发病毒的几天后，那几天的发热门诊人流上升，新闻发布了预防冬季流感的警示，但是他没想到这个病毒已经潜伏在自己爱的人身上了。

不知道是不是被孕育出来也没接触过几个人类，还是自己被设定的时候人类的情感成分被完好的加在了自己的DNA里，还是徐英浩对自己过分的好了，以至于当他捂着自己眼睛把自己挪到只剩下顶上的星星没有插上的圣诞树前，和自己说希望以后每一个圣诞节都能和他一起装饰圣诞树，问他愿不愿意成为他男朋友的时候，他看着自己对面那个映着圣诞树上的黄色小灯的亮亮的深情的眸子。

李永钦表示他当时的心跳速度可能是他作为人类以来最快的一次。

他没有回答徐英浩的话，把藏在圣诞树地下的礼物后面的星星拖了出来，他刚睁开眼观察到树的时候就发现了那个藏在下面的星星。他把星星插在圣诞树顶部，开了灯。啪的一下，徐英浩那张显然没搞懂情况的脸清晰的出现在了李永钦面前。

“我帮你装上了星星，就当做是第一个和你一起装饰圣诞树的圣诞节了，”  
“我答应你，我们还要一起装饰很多年的圣诞树。”

李永钦知道，或许从徐英浩第一次煮好自己那一份咖啡的时候，想着冒雨冲回家的时候看到拿着湿漉漉的伞在教学楼底下等自己的他的时候，看见在一圈人的不解的眼神中被自己的笑话逗得呛咖啡的他的时候，他就知道他在这个蓝色星球上有了软肋。

看了一眼屏幕右边的消除速率计算，达到他想要的数字，还需要10天。

10，ten，他第一次这么的讨厌这个数字。

从他知道徐英浩发热的时候，他立刻的就偷偷的拿着徐英浩的dna样本和病毒的选择对照了，果然是对应的上的序列，而他也就那么刚好的撞上了那个概率。病毒是文明给的，现在已经潜伏在了人类身上，也没有办法再进行修改了。

他的男朋友，在这个星球上唯一的感情寄托，徐英浩，被病毒选择成为了清除对象。他从发现到下结论的时间，无非也就是取样和和等结果的时间。李永钦决定了，这是一个很自私的决定，是一个对所有成为那个上升的清除数字很不尊重的决定，他要尽量的，公平的留住徐英浩。

然而留住徐英浩这个行为本身，就是对其他人最大的不公平了，但是李永钦没有选择。

“要是文明知道了自己再这个行动之间掺杂个人感情的话，还有可能见到徐英浩吗。”

然而文明肯定知道他的行为。

-

徐英浩整个人不太好。

不是自己的体温高导致自己发晕不舒服或者什么的不太好，而是因为外界不太好的因素导致自己不太好。这是他住进隔离区的第四天，他隔壁床是个小伙子，是那那种看着漫画会乐呵着踹踹床的那种小伙子，昨天突然安静下来了。徐英浩这是并不知道安静下来代表着什么。他看着隔壁的小伙。玻璃是透明的，他还半睁着眼。但是他一安静下来医生护士那边就过来给他做检查，这一定代表着什么吧。

隔着玻璃声音听的不太清，只能看见床那头的人点了点头。过了一会了，一圈的人都散去了，留下了一位护士以免有什么应急情况。

那个人两三个小时时间不到就烧起来了。

徐英浩还在和李永钦发着信息，说着隔壁漫画老哥突然歇下去了的八卦，余光瞥见隔壁病房冲进去白花花的一群人，他扭过头去看，看到的是在床上升起的蓝色的火焰，融化的病号服，扑打在火焰上面却没有一点作用的灭火毯，以及在蓝色火焰里毫无动静的人。

这个视觉冲击太强烈了。知道是什么病毒了，知道最严重的的结果是什么了，但是在自己面前完全的展示出来，是对心理上最大的恐惧，因为他知道他仿佛看到了他的结局。

我是不是也会有一天也变成蓝色火焰后的灰烬。他疼吗。我会疼吗。徐英浩在芝加哥的父母还不知道自己怎么了，没去上学也只能说是因为疫情严重学校停课了。我的父母会怎么样呢，还有就是，那个在家里等我的人，会怎么样呢。

手机震动，“怎么了那么久不回消息？”李永钦发来消息。

“你知道我刚刚看到什么吗？”

“？”

“隔壁烧了。”

“？？？？”

李永钦沉默了，但他还是要装作毫不知情的打下四个问号。他知道徐英浩看见了什么，在文明传送过来实验数据的时候，他就知道那些别确定清除的人最后会是什么样子的。

“对不起。”李永钦发了这三个字，他知道，他在为自己的立场道歉。

徐英浩看着屏幕，皱眉。他并不明白为什么李永钦要说对不起，他觉得因为自己免疫系统不过关生病导致自己无法回家才应该说对不起。

“对不起让你一个人经历这些事情，而我不在你身边。”李永钦圆到。其实这也是他愧疚的其中一部分，但是更多的是他作为始作俑者的愧疚。“很吓人吧，我有刷到目击者的描述。”

“很吓人哦，要安慰才行哦。”

李永钦打开摄像机，噘着嘴，拍了一个自拍。

“It's a long distance kiss.”

“而且还是和我们不在一个维度里的亲吻。”

李永钦这两天他待在家里，无所事事，该做的事情他都做了，下一步行动还没那么快到，只能对着上升的数据发呆。累了就去压壶咖啡，也不喝，就是想闻闻那股味道。以前没有事情的时候，家里常年都有着一股咖啡的味道。他知道这是徐英浩在家的证明，让他很安心。

徐英浩留院的第七天，病原体还没有被分离出来。网上充满了绝望的情绪，只有李永钦知道是怎么回事。不是人类不行，是这个病毒已经不是人类意识里面认知的病毒了。是更高等文明的产物，给他们设定了思维模式，一开始便想好了人类的对应模式，再一次为基础升级的病毒，怎么可能那么容易就分离出来被制成疫苗。

李永钦有疫苗，是文明送下来的。看着人数到达那一条线，就给其中一个患者注射。疫苗不仅可以使人的体温下降，还可以使得病毒变得可提取，不再受到思维模式控制。通过研究这位患者的样本，凭借现在人类的科技技术，是可以制造出足够数量的疫苗的。

归根结底本意，还是在于控制人口，而不是让人类灭绝，所以在疫苗研究的难度上，完全按照人类可以控制的程度来设计。

李永钦给自己自己制定的计划，是在到达预计完成度的前四天潜入医院，说是潜入，也只不过是在防护服上写一个轮班医生的名字然后用自己复制的卡片大摇大摆的进去罢了。穿成这样谁认得谁，全靠背后写的名字。他已经了解到了其中一个医生过两天就会轮班，那就用他的身份进去好了。这位医生如果被评价为劳动模范的话兴许还有自己的一份功劳。

-

两天后李永钦拿着自己实现准备好的防护服放在包里，大摇大摆的刷卡打开了门，期间有人瞟见生面孔有点疑心，但是想到这里人手不足不停地有来支援的医生，不认识也正常的很，便没有多想。李永钦换上防护服，进入消毒间，然后再出来，他又一次的来到了这个走廊。

但是他不能心急。

昨天和徐英浩聊天的时候，我还在和他说，你很快就会回来的，但是从回复的方式，感觉他的情绪不太对劲。刚好今天来看看。李永钦进到了医生们观察患者的监控室。

“哟咋又回来了，难得轮班不回家陪陪家人吗。”

“回去看过了，这边人命关天我当然得赶紧回来，更何况现在还人手不足不是吗。”李永钦压低了自己的声音，刻意模仿着他资料搜索到的本来医生的说法。幸亏口罩蒙着，都听得不大清的。

他一眼就在监视器上看到了那个侧卧着看着手机的人。他就这样静静的看着他。他看着徐英浩放下了手机，拿起了床头的本子，在里面写起了东西，表情很严肃。

“九床今天状态也挺好的啊，拿着本子写写画画。”

“现在看到人在动真的是我们最想看到的事情了。”

旁边医生的对话，李永钦听懂了，失力不动就是燃烧的前兆。李永钦没有直接的看到过人间炼狱，其实他也算是看到过，然而只看到过一次，就是接到钱锟电话冲到医院的那一次。发热门诊都是人，不利于空气流通，更容易出事，但人们为了能得到医治，还是心急火燎的往柜台挤。人群中有是在撑不住昏倒的人，只能勉强绕开他。早就已经不省人事的被抬来的人，只能倒在两边等待救治。燃烧也是突然地事情，突然的尖叫声，和人群突然的散开，李永钦跑过去的时候匆忙瞥见了一眼，是蓝色的火焰，和惊恐的人群。

都是为了未来，他想，他自我安慰。

他的男孩在写些什么呢？他想到。他看起来很认真，很严肃。监控镜头是俯视的，可看得见他的发际线汇聚在中间成的尖，可以看得见动来动去的笔杆，可惜就是看不见在说什么。如果这样子可以让他心情好点的话，他当然是再好不过的事情了。

他不知道他的男孩陷入了一个，预测到自己结局的一个乐观的悲伤情绪当中。

徐英浩意识到了自己的难过，并尝试用乐观的说法来经过，这可是在是太难了。他知道自己在难过什么，他知道的，自己也许在某一个下午，可能前一秒举着手机还在和ten讨论着那部电视剧，下一秒手就会脱离的垂下，然后等待的就是渐渐模糊的意识吧，然后就是也不知道感不感受得到的热量，接着自己可能就会被装在一个小盒子里，送到李永钦的手上吧。

想记下来啊，能让你一直翻看的，能让你记住我的，我对于你的爱啊。

-

对不起首领，对不起，人类，对不起，徐英浩。

李永钦把针插进徐英浩体内的时候，他这么想到。随后他便被后面心急火燎赶来的其他医生挤在了一旁，他们在焦急的看着床上闭上了双眼的人。这一次，他们等了足足一个下午，都没有等到燃烧起来的火焰。但是好消息，他们等到了在冰冻隔离室里第一个说冷的患者。

那是他潜进隔离区的第二天，离目标时间还有三天。他一如往常的坐在监控前面，看着屏幕上依旧在写着些什么的人。

突然的，他看见，徐英浩写着什么的手，垂下了，本子摊开，笔脱手滑了出去，整个人往后靠，脱力的靠在了床上。

“诶九床的脱...”

李永钦没有理会监控室里的指令声音，打开门就冲了出去，奔向那个玻璃后面的人。

徐英浩的眼睛还是半睁着，李永钦判断他现在的意识在消失的阶段，等到真的在黑暗的时候，时间就到了。掏出自己藏在防护服外侧一个口下面的针筒，对着他手臂静脉的iv就是一针，液体一滴没留的全都推了进去。他站的位置背对着其他医生来到方向，他也用身体遮挡住了摄像头的方向，看起来就是一个过来检查体征的常规姿势。自己把针头握紧在自己手里藏好，就被其余医生挤到了外缘。

这个时候，他才真正的松了口气。他不是没有想过自己最想救的人会撑不到结束的那一天，他也想过自己真要到那个时候估计要稍微的背叛一下文明了。从徐英浩身上提取样本再整理出疫苗，希望可以缓慢的将任务数量达到吧，这样的话应该不会影响到这次任务的效果吧。这样的话自己也可以，从轻处罚吧。这样就也许有机会，在在站在你面前，和你说话吧。

既然自私的为了救活徐英浩，那他就将仔细进行到底，他没有告诉文明，他为了预感到的会发生的事情，自己偷偷的在疫苗里加了一剂自己配的药剂，他也没有尝试过，但是他想赌，这个药剂会释放出一种物质，损伤一下大脑，造成暂时性失忆，他设计好了，这将会是一个选择性失忆，他会忘记一个重要的个体，也就是自己。他还有家人，家人不算是个体，重要的个体，只是自己。他全都设计好了。

与其让他经历自己消失的不解悲伤愤怒，还不如从一开始就把这件事情忘记。

他在大家冲进来之前，偷偷的将笔记本顺走了，他装作为了方便大家对徐英浩做检查而拿走，实际上是他拿到了笔记本后，就在观察着徐英浩的时候，溜出了隔离室，来到了监控室，调出了徐英浩的病人信息，将紧急联系人改成了金道英。

既然让你忘记你，又怎么可能在你身边留下我的痕迹。李永钦早在徐英浩开始住院的时候，就开始让自己淡出了身边的人的记忆，在家里也就是盯数据，还能干嘛，删除一下学校网页上有关于自己的文章，删除自己的社交账号，删除自己的通讯账号，见一遍自己认识的人，然后请他们吃一块自己烤的带了特殊效果的布朗尼，然后他们便会忘记自己。

家里也是，他开始清除掉自己存在过的痕迹。徐英浩心很细，他知道，他能分辨的出来什么东西不对劲，任何会让他起疑心的东西都不能留下，简单的从两个人的合照，自己的生活用品，到不符合他品味的摆件，泰式酸辣酱，都要处理掉。

这有什么，他是一个执行任务的刽子手罢了，本就不属于这里，现在也没有了留下来的理由。

这个世界嘛，变得一团糟，是因为一个高等文明觉得这个地球熬不过一万年，所以以他们的角度对这个和谐的星球做出了自以为正确的判断，开始了一场不见血的杀戮。以前的人类不够强大，不具备和自然疾病所抗衡的能力，所以在周期内做着自然淘汰，人口相对稳定的被控制。但是现在的人类，强大了起来，然后就开始占领世界，世界开始了膨胀。那种自然的淘汰，好像很久都没有见到过了。

所以才会有了来自高等文明创造的一场淘汰。

回到家，将情况汇报给了首领，果不其然，收到了立即返程的消息。他一直都是一个提前准备好的人。他这次去医院做最后的任务之前，就已经做好了离开的准备。即使最后徐英浩撑到了第十天，他给随便一个什么人打了疫苗，他也会回他的文明。

他一开始就准备好了离开。

他将照片夹在了笔记本里，再无人有心关心天上突然闪过亮光的夜晚，登上了回文明的飞船。

-

2xxx年 地球报  
“人类世第200年，人类社会经历了一次灾难性的时刻。一种影响中枢散热系统，导致体温升高自燃的人传人病毒，在人类社会蔓延开，从第一起没有记录在案的意思病例到最后确认疫情得到控制，时间跨度一个月。据不完全统计，百分之一的世界人口死于这场疾病。本报为所有在本次疫情中不幸去世的人表示哀悼，并对所有活跃在医疗岗位的一线表示深深的敬意。”


End file.
